The 1700's Timeline
8778777 *sex *Location: Africa **Theme: Religions and Value Systems ---- *Emperor Qianlong begins sex riot ** End Date: n/a **Significance:Increases China's territory, no trade **Location:China **Theme:Impact of the Individual ---- 1701 * War of Spanish Succession **End Date: 1714 **Significance: Set up early rivalries and alliances between nations email me: fatim438@hsd.k12.or.us **Location: Spain **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1707 * Act of Union merged Britain and Ireland **End Date: N/A **Significance: Unification of British Isles creates unified state with more power and dominance **Location: UK **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1721 * Robert Walpole becomes first PM of Great Britain **End Date: N/A **Significance: Established the Parliament as the real head of state **Location: Great Britain **Theme: Impact of the Individual ---- * Treaty of Nystad ends Great North War **End Date: N/A **Significance: Fought between a coalition of Russia, Denmark-Norway, and Saxony **Location: Northern Europe **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1729 * Slave Trade Rising **End Date: 1850 **Significance: Millions of slaves were shipped to Europe and its colonies **Location: Africa **Theme: Economics and Technology ---- 1733 * War of Polish Succession **End Date: 1738 **Significance: Established ties between France, Austria, and Poland; Created Poland as a autonomous nation **Location: Poland-Europe **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1740 * Frederick II (the Great) comes to power **End Date: N/A **Significance: Makes Prussia one of the most powerful European countries **Location: Prussia **Theme: Impact of the Individual ---- * War of Austrian Succession **End Date: 1748 **Significance: Sparked the beginning of German Dualism between Prussia and Austria, which would ultimately bring about German Nationalism and the drive to unify Germany as a single entity **Location: Austria- Europe **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1754 *French and Indian war begins in America **End Date: n/a **Significance: Results in British domination of America, Asia, and Africa **Location: America **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1756 *Seven Years war **End Date: 1763 **Significance: Emergence of Great Britain as the main colonial power in the world **Location: World **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1759 *British defeat French at Quebec **End Date: n/a **Significance: Signified diminishing power of French as a colonial power. British grew in strength **Location: Canada **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1760 *George III becomes king of Britain **End Date:n/a **Significance: During reign agricultural revolution peaks **Location: Britain **Theme: Impact of the Individual ---- 1760 *The Industrial Revolution **End Date: 1830 **Significance: Changed production, caused urbanization and led to a huge advancement in technology **Location: Britain, World **Theme: Economics and Technology ---- 1762 *Reign of Catherine the Great **End Date: 1796 **Significance:Was enlightened despot, made reform in education, expanded Russian territory to include a warm-water port **Location: Russia **Theme: Impact of the Individual ---- 1766 *Anglo-Mysore wars **End Date: 1799 **Significance:A war between the Kingdom of Mysore (then a French ally) and the British East-India Company **Location: India **Theme: Global Interaction ---- 1769 *Spanish est. 21 Missions in US **End Date: n/a **Significance: 21 missions spread Catholicism to Native Americans and connect Spain's vast American territory **Location: US **Theme:Religions and Value Systems *Bengal Famine kill 1/3 of population **End Date: n/a **Significance: Kills millions, sets back countries **Location: India **Theme: Continuity and Change ---- 1770 *Cook claims Australia **End Date: n/a **Significance: British take control of Australia **Location: Australia **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1775 *American Revolutionary War **End Date: 1781 **Significance: Reduced British power and established a republic, the new independent United States of America, based on Enlightenment principles **Location:America **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1781 *Battle of Yorktown **End Date: 1880 **Significance: British lose results in American Independence **Location: America **Theme: Political and Social Systems ---- 1789 *French Revolution Begins **End Date: 1799 **Significance: Knocks French off superpower club **Location: France **Theme: Political and Social Systems ----